True Strength
by Samrit
Summary: Natsu went on a two years journey, alone. He was searching for Igneel but now he was at his limits, he was running and running as fast as he could and he didn't want to stop one bit. Determination was what leads him forward. He wanted, no he had to go back… to the one person he missed the most… One-Shot inspired by '200 Miles'


**Hi everyone, here I again a one shot popped up in my head while I was listening to '200 Miles' from Jang Geun Suk. For those who doesn't now this song is the opening of the Fairy Tail movie. Uh well thats what I know about it. So while listening to it this one-shot popped up in my head and since I am in a hospital right know with nothing to do I wrote it down and now it is here for you guys to read. So have fun reading. **

**Also it is first time for me to wirte in a Natsu POV so please forgive me if it is a bit OOC or if I made any mistakes in grammar or spelling. I am still from germany and my english is still not the best.  
**

**Please read, enjoy and review!**

******************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

My legs hurt as I kept running. I refused to slow down one bit, like at the 24 hour race I used my magic to make me faster. I had to be there! I had to make it in time! I had only one goal in my head and that was to get back to where I belonged to as fast as I could.

I knew I was a fool to leave her behind, I was a fool to ignore the feeling in my chest when I left, I was a fool to ignore the look in her eyes and what it caused to my heart. I was a fool. For once I had to agree with Ice-Face. I was a fool to think everything would stay the same until I would be back.

Many emotions overflowed me and I had trouble to concentrate on my magic to keep up the speed. Under all those emotions that washed over me were many I felt the first times and many I knew already. The feeling that something was missing was something I already knew.

I felt it the first time after I woke up on the day Igneel left me. I noticed it while waking up the feeling that something missed. At that time it was Igneel but know it was something completely different. It was like my other half was missing or like I had left my heart with her. I was a fool to believe that everything would be ok over those years.

The other feeling I felt was need. I needed to be near her right now, I needed to smell her scent, to see her beautifulness, not her body… her character. She wasn't only beautiful on the outside but also on the inside. She was kind hearted, so caring and weird at times but she always had this warm and welcoming smile, even though she most of the time kicked me in the face before I got to see it but I still loved this smile.

That brings me to another feeling again. Love. How stupid and dense was I? I believed that we would be best friends forever. I believed that she also would stay at my side that way. It had needed a two years journey to finally understand that I didn't want to stay as her best friend forever, that I loved her and missed her the most while I was looking for Igneel.

I pumped more energy into my legs speeding up again when I ran down the way of the mountain. Slowly came the town in side and I stopped shortly, looking down at Magnolia. The town I haven't seen in two years.

I remembered why I had left and if it weren't for that old geezer I met I wouldn't be here standing. I would most likely be now on the next volcano to check if Igneel was in there. But that old man had reminded me about what was really important. I was really sorry, I was sorry that I didn't go on searching for Igneel any longer, that I wouldn't follow this hint of a fire dragon any longer. But that old man made me realize that there was now something more important than Igneel in my life now. That there was something I had to get before I would lose it to Ice-Face or Sprit Kitty or any other guy.

That was why I run half the way up till now. That was why I changed my plans and that was why I came back to Magnolia after leaving for so long.

I breathed in deeply and slowly breathed out. I filled again my lungs with air, the fresh air of my home. I glanced at the mark on my right shoulder. It was there showing off to the world to where I belong, showing that I was and am a proud member of the strongest guild of Fiore.

I was foolish to believe that I wasn't strong enough, I was foolish to believe, that after all what happened after that tournament and Zeref, I needed more training. Ji-chan, Erza, Ice-Face and everyone else told me that I was strong enough. They even told me I was on S-class level. But I was stubborn, I wanted to find Igneel to train with him a bit longer. I was foolish not to even hear her out, but even though she was against my leave alongside with Happy she supported me and wished me the best. I could still hear her last whisper when I left. Wishing for me to find my Dad already…

Again I realized how stupid I was, I should have just turned around and huge her. Maybe that would have triggered me not to leave. Maybe then I would have realized all those feelings sooner. But no, I left Happy with her and went on.

I filled my lungs again with the fresh air as I started running again, supporting it with my fire while the memory of the old geezer who made me change my plans came back…

**_~Flashback starts~_**

"_So why are you looking for this fire dragon?" Asked the old man in front of me, we were sitting on the ground under a huge tree. The town's people told me that this old man was the one who had seen the red dragon. I believed it was Igneel, so I went up to him and asked straight for the dragon. _

_I couldn't see his face or his body proper, he almost hide everything with a dark grey coat, while a hood was hiding his face from me. For some reasons this man had a familiar scent for me but I couldn't pinpoint it yet. _

"_I will ask again young man. Why are you looking for the dragon?" I could feel that he was eyeing me but I couldn't help but grin._

"_To get stronger of course!"_

"_Your magic power seems already to be strong… why would you wish to become stronger?" I was taken aback by this question. Why again did I want to become stronger?_

"_Because I want to protect the ones I love prober!" That was my answer. Yes that was it, after seeing what nearly could have happen to Lucy I felt that I wasn't strong enough to protect her. So yeah I wanted to become stronger to protect._

"_Becoming stronger to protect? And you think your wish will become true with finding a dragon?"_

"_Not any dragon. Igneel! He raised me and made me a fire dragon slayer. If I can train under him again I will be sure to be able to get stronger and then I will also be able to protect her proper!"_

"_Her? Weren't it more than one just now?" Shit the old man got me. Of course I wanted to protect everyone but in particular there was only one I wanted to protect the most._

"_Isn't it wiser to stay at her side than to look for something you maybe wouldn't be able to find or even die while doing so?" I could feel again the eyes of the old man. He was right in a way. If I die while looking for Igneel I would leave her without protection. I knew that she was able to handle herself but how long would that hold?_

"_If you really want to find the dragon I will tell you the way but know that you could die on your way there, you must be willing to leave everything behind you to get there. Are you sure you will be able to leave her fully behind? I can see that you are still holding to her even though you're 200 miles away from her."_

_The old man was right, as much as I wanted to see Igneel again, I wasn't ready to leave her behind. I felt my heart beating wildly by the thought of leaving her forever. I felt pain, not physically but still I felt pain I couldn't explain. What was that feeling? I remembered it! It is the same like the one when I turned around and walked away from her. Was this love? Was this pain I felt, love? _

"_You don't need a dragon named Igneel to get stronger anymore, I can see it in your face. The one person who makes you stronger is someone else, the one waiting for you where you belong." _

_His words ringed in my ears and I looked up, the first time since we started talking I got a short look of his eyes. They were deep onyx colored, just like mine. A familiar feeling was there again but even so I stood up and turned around. _

"_Hey old geezer! I think your right. I am sorry for Igneel but I guess, the one I need right now is waiting for me. So see ya!" I yelled while I took off on full speed and started my run back. I was determinate not to waste time any longer and to get back to where I needed to be the last two years._

**_~Flashback ends~_**

I was happy that I changed my mind, I was happy that I found my true strength and I was sure that I would be there any moment. I already reached the outskirts of Magnolia and I soon raced the way down to a particular apartment. I hoped no prayed that she still lived there, that she didn't moved during those two years. I know how time could change things.

Many things had changed after we disappeared for seven years that time, so I prayed that at last she would still be like I saw her in my memory. I didn't care if the guild had changed or if the others had changed I knew that deep in the heart the guild would still always be the same. Even when someone like Laxus would become the Guild Master, it would still be the same.

But what would be if she had changed? What if she didn't have the same feelings as I had? I was confused but I kept running till I reached the house. I jumped up like I had done several times before. It surprised me to see that she still wasn't able to lock her window, on the other hand it was lucky for me cause due to the open window I could jump easily in and position myself on her comfy bed I also had missed over those two years.

I couldn't really get to relax as a blue arrow shot me down and I fell backwards on the bed. When I finally noticed that the blue arrow had fur it was already too late cause my jacket was now drown in tears of a blue cat.

"Woa! Happy! Calm down. I am back, ok? I am back." I told him and Happy looked up to me still with tears in his eyes. It made me think when Happy already react that way how would the rest of the guild react or more importantly how would she react?

"Happy?" A soft and angle like voice came from the kitchen and I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful blond on the doorway now. Her hair had grown longer and she looked more mature than I could remember but still the first thing she did when she saw me was giving me that beautiful and heartwarming smile. But then it turned into a frown…

"NATSU! What are you doing here? Are you even after two years not able to use a door?" Yep I knew that this would come… it was kind of disappointing that the first thing she would say to me was that I still wasn't able to use a door. Which of course wasn't true, I knew how to use a door I was not that dumb. Seriously for how stupid thought the people I was?

"Hey Luce, long time no seen huh?" I said and damn, why was I suddenly nervous? My heart beat wildly and… wait where was Happy going?

I saw him smirking at me when he called out to me. "Natsu~! I am sure you have many things to catch up! I will tell the guild that your back~!"

Damn! That blue cat knew me better than I thought! How the heck did he notice that I wanted to talk with Luce alone? I looked back at Luce who gave me a confused look.

"What does Happy mean?" She asked but before I let her say anything else I stood up from the bed and walked over to her. Time to show her how much I matured! I walked nearer and nearer until I was able to wrap my arms around her.

I could feel her body tense at first but then it started to relax. Just then I noticed how much I must have grown. I was a bit higher than her so I had to bend down a little to reach her ear, I could nearly touch them with my lips.

I felt how she stiffed a bit, she must feel my hot breath on her ear but I knew that she felt safe in my arms, I could hear her heart beat and even thought it was beating as fast as mine I was sure that she felt comfortable in my arms.

"Guess who I missed the most?" I whispered into her ears and could feel the heat radiant from her face. She must be bright red right now and I just had to grin happily from ear to ear now.

"T-t-the g-guild?" She stuttered in a low voice but I could still pick it up. I chuckled a bit and tighten my arms around her to let her feel the truth.

"Wrong, weirdo… try again…" I whispered again and I felt how she struggled when I called her weirdo. This was my Lucy and as much as she tried to fight me back I wouldn't let go of her.

"H-h-happy…?" She tried again and made me chuckle again. Seriously? And I thought I was the dense one. I had faith in Luce and I knew that she already knew the answer in her heart. She just didn't want to admitter it aloud.

"One last try…" I whispered sheepishly, dragging her to say it. I always liked teasing her and even so she must be red like a tomato right now but I continued. I heard her gulp and I knew that she would say what I wanted her to say now.

"M-m-me…?" Her voice was so shy and soft as she said it and I grinned even more now. I took her on arm length and looked deep into her eyes. Yep I guessed right her face was red, and I had to say she looked cute when she blushed.

I went nearer her face again, making her more blush a whole new color of red. Wasn't that already the color of Erza's hair? Anyway I was only inches away from her face as I finally said it.

"I came back because I realized I love you, Luce." I said before I kissed her. Ok it might have been stupid to just kiss her. I could have been wrong and she didn't love me back which would mean that I took her - uh hopefully still - first kiss away… but hey no risk no fun!

But she returned the kiss. I was so happy about that, that I grinned into that kiss and after what felt like hours we separated to get air in our lungs again. The blush was still visible on her face and I was sure that a light one was decorating my own face but that was ok. Cause she said the words I longed to hear while I ran all the way back here to her apartment back to her side.

"L… love yo…. love you, too." A special smile was placed on her face, it was that one smile only I would get to see and it made my heart race again. I felt like running again and I knew the perfect place we had to go now.

I took her hand and started running, out of the door and onto the street. In the direction of the forest, to where I last remember the guild would be.

"Natsu! To where are you dragging me?!" I heard her yell while her grip on my hand tightens.

"To the guild!" I answered and then she suddenly slammed her feet into the round making me and her successfully stop running. I turned around to look at her confused.

"Idiot!" She smiled and then started running herself right the opposite direction of where I would have went, dragging me along of course. "The guild is back into our old building! The one, in the town!"

She laughed, oh how I missed that angle like laugh. I started running ahead and when I looked back at her I saw her pouting a bit. I couldn't help but fall back into my childish behavior just for her. I let go of her hand and gave her a short peak on the lips before I started running ahead again.

"Naaaaaaatsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" I heard her shout when I laughed. Man it was good to be back at the place where my true strength was and I knew for nothing in the world I would leave her side again. I loved her too much to let her alone ever again.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Right on the cliff were Natsu had stand just a while ago was now standing a man with a dark grey coat. A strong wind came up and blew down the hood he had over his head. It revealed deep red hair. The man stood there and smirked down at the town below him. From behind him two other figures approached him one put a supporting hand on his shoulder. With the other hand she revealed her long blue hair, as she put down her own hood. The third person also put down his hood revealing a pierced face and dark black hair with a metallic glimmer.

"He is still an idiot…" mumbled the red head as he looked down. His sharp eyes saw the pink haired young man running inside of a building, followed by a blond haired woman. Soon his sensitive hears could hear cheers and how a party started inside that building.

"Igneel?" The woman asked but the red head shock his head.

"Na! It's fine Grandine! He is an idiot, but with that catch of a woman he will make it through everything, she looked smart and have you seen that body!" Igneel grinned the same way Natsu his son does and Grandine could only face palm at his words.

"She is definitive a better catch than the one metal heats son has." Right after these words Igneel ducked away just in time not to get hit by a fist of the third person directed at him.

"Shut it fire breather! After all, my son didn't take it as long as yours to understand his feelings!"

"Oh! Reeeaaaally? Don't think so, in my eyes he is as slow as you."

"You red headed bastard!"

"IGNEEL! METALICANA! STOP FIGHING!" Grandine yelled at the two men who fought in front of her. "At last save that for the dragon dimension before you destroy anything here!"

"YES MADAM!" Both saluted.

All three looked back at the town and at their children, happy to see that they found a home and a new family in a guild like Fairy Tail.

"Wendy… keep it up my dear…" Grandine whispered into the wind and for a moment it looked like Wendy had heard her words.

"Gajeel! Don't die you annoying brat!" Metalicana muttered and again it looked like the metal dragon slayer had heard his foster father.

"Natsu… I am proud of you! Keep your strength safe and sound boy." Igneel said as he saw his son kissing the one he loved. Just then Natsu turned around feeling like someone had called him.

The three dragons turned around and transformed back into their dragon form. Flying exactly seven circles over the town before they disappeared through a gate which sent them back into the dragon dimension. Just before Igneel went through the gate he looked back and breathed four little words out. "See ya, idiot son!"

Back in the down you could still hear the cheers of a certain loud and rowdy guild, celebrating the return of one of their nakama and the fact that a long awaited couple got finally together. Natsu had turned around when he felt like someone was talking to him, he saw the shadow of a dragon rushing over the ground but instead of following it he went over to Lucy and gave her a long kiss again.

This one kiss was different than any other kiss Lucy had got from him before, it felt like it was a promise from him to stay at her side forever, to protect her for the rest of his live and she gladly returned this promise. Both didn't know that in another dimension a certain fire dragon was watching them pleased and wished his son, his son's girlfriend a.k.a. soon to be wife and every member from the Guild Fairy Tail the best future they could get.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading and I hope the ending wasn't too bad... I kind of wanted to just bring in the dragons so yeah...  
**

**Oh and I will try to updated 'A boy, a dragon and a doll?' as soon as I can but I still need to give the chapter the finishing touch so yeah but I think I will update it this week. I also thought about writing an Edolas NaLu version inspired by the song '200 Miles' again so I hope you guys look forward to a maybe upcoming second chapter. I am still not sure if I really should write a Edolas version thought...**

**S************o thanks for reading! And for any review I get from you guys in the future!**


End file.
